Those Who Can, Write
by oywiththepeetaalready
Summary: "You don't need to read about what you already know from experience." Rory decides to challenge the well-known adage of "Those who can't, teach." AU – Eventual Trory. Repost and continuation of old story
1. Prologue: Wicked

Those Who Can, Teach

"_You don't need to read about what you already know from experience." Rory decides to challenge the well-known adage of "Those who can't, teach." AU – Eventual Trory. M!_

**Note:** This story is fairly AU, but don't worry, it isn't one of those Rory-is-a-totally-different-person stories. She is just a bit more outgoing and adventurous in this, and she has gotten her inheritance now, so she is fairly wealthy. She is still Rory in general…you'll see when you read it. Just enjoy! Feedback and ideas for future exploits/chapters will be appreciated. This is my first M story, so please keep that in mind – helpful criticism will be welcomed as well. Thanks!

**AN2: **I'm editing and reposting this, and actually going to try to continue the story this time, so hopefully it will be better and I'll actually get it done. Stick with me here!

**How It All Began**

She had been at this airport for an hour now; international flights were always the worst. Usually her editor was pretty good at keeping her close to home, but there was a story in England that he didn't think anyone else could really handle. It didn't take her long here to know that the book she had bought while overseas would come in handy. It was going to be a long day.

She pulled out her novel and sighed, stretching out her back before settling into the perpetually uncomfortable airport chair. Turning pages to find her previously left-off place, she lost herself once again in the life of Elphaba and Glinda, hoping not to breeze through the large book so she would have something to occupy herself with on the flight.

A girl of about twenty plopped down in the seat across from her. The whiff of expensive perfume and the sight of designer clothes told her that this girl came from a region she knew well – New England trust funds. She was one, she dated one and she married one. She knew what this world was about, and this girl was a part of it. She thought nothing more about it and turned back to her novel.

To Rory's surprise, she smiled and inquired about the book. When she held it up so the girl could read the title, her smile turned into a smirk. "Wicked? Sounds like a novel you wouldn't want to be caught reading in public. "

Rory's initial regret of stereotyping her flew out the window. Seriously? "Not at all. It's a book about the Wicked Witch of the West from Wizard of Oz." How people like this were allowed to breed was lost on her. This stupidity needs to be stomped out at some point. Rory mentally scolded herself for being judgmental but then found herself laughing as the girl's grin faded. She glanced at the book again, now with distaste. "Well then, what's the point of reading it?"

She gave the newcomer a small, superior smile. "You don't need to read about what you already know from experience." Rory shut her book, smiled again, and walked away towards her gate. It was finally almost time to head back home.

That was probably the classiest version of a "that's what she said" type joke Rory had ever made. She was slightly proud of herself. Her mother would have been proud of her as well. She was tempted to text her and inform Lorelai of her triumph.

Instead, Rory merely walked over to her gate and found that they were already letting first class passengers on. As she boarded the plane, her mind wandered back to the conversation she had just had with the bimbo. She had actually given Rory an idea, which is surprising, as she was fairly sure she has never had an idea of her own, let alone given someone else one.

She wanted a book of sex stories and whatnot? Why couldn't she get one – written by Rory Gilmore herself? She had been toying with the idea of writing a book, and her husband sure had encouraged her to do it, but she had never thought of going this direction. This certainly was something to think about.

She fumbled through her jacket pocket to try to find her phone and reached to text her husband. Spinning her ring around her finger, she tried to figure out the best way to phrase her plan. How do you tell your husband you want to write about your sexual exploits, not only with him but with others that came before him?

She finally wrote out her question and found her answer within seconds. He loved the idea. His only request? Change the names. And use a pseudonym. He knew the writing would be great, he loved the idea of her potentially "researching" for more chapters with him and while he didn't like that she'd write about her past, he did have others to thank for her being who she was when they met again.

She smiled and pulled out her notepad from her purse, ready to think of ideas. There were some times where she didn't sleep with some of the guys, but just fooled around…but those were some of the most entertaining stories. So why not use those? Nothing was off the table anymore.

Okay, so that means she can do things about Dean, Jess, Logan, her husband, that one night with Finn….Definitely need to make sure that she uses fake name on that one. Her husband does not know that she had a pretty wild time with Finn, and frankly, she didn't want him to. She would have to rack her brain to see what all she could write about. She scribbled down names, leaving space in between each to fill in potential experiences.

Starting with Dean, there was only really their first time and the time at Miss Patty's that is worth mentioning. Unfortunately, she had not really been out of her shell that much with him, other than a quick make out session and a grope here and there. The first two times they dated, he was way too scared that he was going to hurt her. Those would not be the most impressive chapters, but essential nonetheless.

Jess. Now that brought back some memories. Rory had to try not to squirm in her seat slightly while remembering those times. The time in the back of his car, on the bridge by the lake, upstairs at Luke's…surely he didn't think that her and Jess didn't know that he came up every ten minutes.

Logan was also able to bring back some rather…vivid memories. He was the first guy she was actually adventurous with in bed. He certainly brought her out of her shell…and out of her clothes. Repeatedly. In the pool house, in the pool, in his best friend's Hummer, in his beach house, in the airplane…It will be extremely difficult to pick just a time or two to use in this book. Who knows? Maybe all of them will make that cut.

That night with Finn was truly amazing. He did things that Rory didn't know men could do. She couldn't count how many times he had her screaming for more. He truly was the perfect way to get over Logan, by having her get on top of him, next to him, under him… Her husband definitely cannot read this chapter. He can't know how much she enjoyed that night, daydreamed about that night.

However, she was certainly not lacking in that department with her husband…not at all. He had already unlocked some of her fantasies…some of which she definitely want to keep to herself and enjoy again and again. Then again, there are still the times of their honeymoon, that time back at Chilton, and their original intended one night stand that ended up bringing them together. She could go on for pages about him. And she would. There weren't enough words.

By the time she came out of her reverie, the plane had filled up completely and she could hear the captain letting people know that the plane would be taking off shortly. She glanced around and noticed the guy seated next to her. All she could see was a mop of brunette hair messily covering his head. Her stomach jumped and she muttered under her breath. "No way…"

Sure enough, he turned to look at her and she was met with bright green eyes. "Well, well, well, Finn Morgan." He smiled at her.

"Well, love, last time I saw you…" he trailed off. She could swear there was a slight blush covering his cheeks as he remembered just when the last time she saw him was. Interesting. The man never blushed. He had no shame normally.

"Yeah, I was actually just thinking about that," she told him, saving him the awkward finishing of that sentence. His shocked glance made her realize that he had no idea what on earth she was talking about. For all he knew, she had just been daydreaming about it, waiting, hoping for another round. "I'm thinking about writing a book," she clarified.

He cocked an eyebrow in entertainment. "Well, I knew I was good, sweetheart, but was I really good enough to write a book about?" The laughter and slight pride was evident in his voice.

Rory giggled despite herself. "Not just you, smart ass. A compilation of my exploits, if you will."

"You had enough exploits, as you say, to make an entire book? I'm sorry, weren't you dubbed 'Mary' for a reason?"

She slapped his arm. "Yes, in high school. After that night would you really qualify me as a Mary?" she inquired, knowing the answer already, daring him to challenge it.

He nodded his consent. "Fine. You got me there. So…my Reporter Girl going into writing porn? How interesting."

"You never know what road life will take you on," she shrugged. "What is it that you are doing now exactly?"

"I am a photographer, actually. So I guess I can see your point."

"Finn Morgan, a photographer. Who could have guessed?" Finn nodded in response and rustled around in his bag.

"Wanna see?" He held out a folder. Inside were some of the most amazing pictures she had ever seen in her life. They were more artistic and beautiful than she ever could have expected from him. The last one, however, was a picture of Rory herself. She was laughing, and it was that night they had been together. She was wearing his button-up shirt and tie and her hair was down but messed up. Her make-up was off and she was looking past the camera at Finn, smiling lightly. It was easily the best picture of her that she had seen. The most natural. It captured her personality somehow.

"Wow…" Rory whispered. "How did you get this out of…me?"

He chuckled. "You're very photogenic, love. That is probably my best work. You look so natural and happy." He eyed me for a second. "You look almost as happy now, to be honest. I think Logan brought you down. I, and your apparent husband, brought you back up, back to being happy. I like to think I helped a bit."

She blushed, smiling and fiddling with the wedding ring Finn had called attention to. "You did. This is going to sound like I used you, and I swear I didn't, but you were just what I needed to get past Logan and back to me."

"I figured as much. No worries about what impression your words make, doll. Don't forget, I do know you well enough to get what you mean most of the time."

"Very true. So what do you think of this idea? My husband has already informed me that he loves the thought of it, as long as I change names."

"That would be important. To be honest, doll, I think if anyone could do it, it would be you. You are an amazing writer," he complimented. "Plus, I did give you some excellent material, if I do say so myself."

"Why thank you and yes, you did," she said, blushing again.

The plane began to take off and they fell silent. He flipped through his pictures, gazing at them peacefully, while she picked up her book, occasionally sneaking glances and admiring his apparent talent with photography. It was fairly companionable silence for the majority of the flight, but just as they were about to land, he turned to her. "Well, love, you planning on asking for my number or anything so we can actually keep in touch or is your husband a jealous bloke?"

"No, he isn't. Sorry." She pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down her name, number and address. He did the same and they exchanged them, smiling. The plane landed and they got up and headed to baggage. Once they got our bags, she hugged him and heard behind her, "Hey, Mary!"

Her smile grew as she turned around and saw her husband. She grabbed Finn by the hand and dragged him over to her husband. "Tristan, this is my friend, Finn Morgan. He ended up being on the same flight over as me."

Tristan smiled and held out his hand. "Tristan Dugray."

"I've heard about you," replied Finn, shaking his hand. "Haven't seen you around in a while though."

"Kinda gotten out of the New England circuit a bit. Hidden out in the New York suburbs."

Finn nodded. "Don't blame you there, mate." He noticed a pretty blonde waiting for him. "I better get going. Nice meeting you," he said to Tristan, before giving Rory a hug. "See you around, Ace." Rory reached out to hit him lightly at the infuriating smirk that had stretched across his face.

"Later, Finn." As he walked away, she turned to Tristan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her lips lightly against his, silently requesting a better welcome when they returned home. "God, I missed you. You have no idea."

He smiled as he threw his arm around her shoulder and steered her toward the door. "Oh, I may have an inkling of how you feel…'

Rory slid her arm around his waist and breathed in his "Tristan" scent. It smelled like home. She allowed herself to close her eyes for a brief second as he guided her. A thousand memories were attached to that smell – Curve cologne, soap and spearmint gum.

He grinned down at her. "What are you thinking about, babe? That new book venture of yours?"

"Not really. Just thinking about you, no matter how sappy that sounds."

"Oh totally sappy."

She jabbed him in the ribs gently and rolled her eyes. It was good to be home.

**End Note:** This is just the prologue…I hope to have my actual chapters be at least three to five pages longer than this. However chapters will be shorter so I can update more quickly. If this idea intrigues you – please stay tuned. This is my first attempt at an actual chapter story, so I hope I can update quick enough for those who I can keep interested. This is kinda going to be about how Rory develops as a person – from closeted and shy to a bit more outgoing, like we see with Logan. So, hope you all enjoy! Please read and review – and if you have any requests for certain chapters/people, feel free to let me know. Thanks :]


	2. Chapter 1: Animals

Those Who Can, Teach

"_You don't need to read about what you already know from experience." Rory decides to challenge the well-known adage of "Those who can't, teach." AU – Eventual Trory_

**Note:** This is the start of Rory settling down and writing the book. This exploit/chapter will still be fairly Rory-like, and it will be heating up after the Jess section of the book. So I hope you enjoy my first attempt at this kind of a story.

_You're beside me on the seat  
>Got your hand between my knees<br>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear<br>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
>By now, no doubt that we were heading south<br>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<br>It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

_-"Animals" – Nickelback –_

**Animals**

She sat there, waiting for divine inspiration that had no intention of coming. Her Word document was blank other than the mockingly blinking cursor. It taunted her. "Ha-ha! You can't write! I knew you didn't have the guts!"

Okay, maybe that was a bit much. Fact is, she had been staring at this blank screen for quite some time now. The idea had been there, it had been great, and she had been excited to explore it. That's all there was to it.

Now, she had cold feet. Literally and figuratively. She was barefoot and it wasn't exactly eighty degrees outside. She was apparently not too bright. Rubbing her feet together and dreaming of slippers, she blinked back at the cursor on her page. Suddenly, she was suddenly extremely nervous about chronicling these memories.

Did she really want Tristan, her amazing, beautiful, perfect husband, to read about the time she had crazy fun in the back of Jess's car in a Hartford parking lot?

Not in the least.

But she had this writer's brain, and she knew full well that if she didn't write this story, or at least attempt to, it would never get out of her head. It was both a gift and a curse, but this time she wasn't completely sure how she wanted to take it. Rory was just incredibly worried about how Tristan would take it.

He had approved the idea, hell, he had loved the idea. Yet, for some reason, it still felt like a bad idea. Say, somehow, she got this published. She didn't want her mother, or still even Tristan, to be able to go out and read about the time she basically was a whore for Finn. Oh, that night…

She had decided to write under a pseudonym, though. And if for some odd reason, she managed to get this picked up, it would be okay. If she changed her name, as well as all the guys' names, then there would be no problems whatsoever – only Tristan would know the truth, and that much Rory knew she could handle. She'd write it how she wished, using the actual names and then go back and just replace every name with the new ones. She couldn't write a true love scene between herself and some guy named Joe, even though she knew deep down it'd be Jess. It had to be Jess. Maybe later it could become Joe. But not now.

She took a few calming breaths, closed her eyes and refocused her mind. She turned on her stereo as a last ditch effort for some inspiration and "Animals" by Nickelback blasted out of the speakers. Rory smiled. This was all too perfect.

Little blinking cursor, you are going down.

She was seventeen, naïve and just beginning to realize just what lust was. It had never been there with Dean. He treated her too fragile-like, like she was a porcelain doll he would break if he hugged her too hard, showed any desire for, even felt a hint of want. He never felt any need to do more than kiss her lightly; he never required privacy for his displays of affection. Her mother could be present for each one and have no objection.

With Jess, it was different.

He had no problem with grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the alley beside Luke's. He had no issue with pushing her up against the wall and kissing her with everything he had. And it was amazing. She began to live for those moments, those stolen minutes that made all that she was stressed about leave her mind and body.

It sounded like a cheesy romance novel, but it was true. In those moments, there was only her and Jess. Nothing else mattered – nothing in the entire world.

This time, however, was the first time that they had truly taken it that much further. Oh, they had fooled around a bit, a bit of stolen gropes, quiet gasps and silent moans, but never anything like this. Nothing had ever been that intense.

She could have gone the whole damn way with him if she had wanted to. But luckily for her mother's sanity, Rory had no desire to do that just yet. Sure, she was curious for things, but she planned on experiencing things a bit closer to her comfort zone before going all the way.

Jess was good, she'd give him that. It may have been his…experience in New York that helped him out but he had a fairly good idea of what a girl wanted and how he could help her get to that point. It ended up being fantastic for her, and Rory never complained about the suspicions she had about just how many girls he had been with before her.

The guy was gorgeous and dangerous – you seriously think he'd be a virgin at eighteen? Fat chance.

Back to that night. They were in Hartford. Rory had somehow convinced him to take her out to a nicer restaurant and they were sitting in his car afterwards, deciding what to do next. Nothing seemed like a decent option, and Rory was running out of ideas.

She was curled up on the front bench seat next to him, comfortable and happily sated. He had his arm around her and was absentmindedly playing with her hair. Rory loved this sweeter side of Jess – the side that no one but her ever got to see.

He was never mushy, but that was perfectly fine by her. Instead he just did small things, like the slight cuddling, that let her know he cared a bit for her. It was nice. It never stepped out of the persona that was Jess, but instead just made him that more amazing somehow.

He stretched a bit in the seat as he racked his brain for something to do that would keep them out of Stars Hollow for another hour or two. Rory seconded the idea. She didn't want the night to end just yet by returning to the land where all eyes were upon them every second of every day.

He kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I know something we could do and it certainly would keep us occupied for a while."

Rory smiled, certain that she was blushing as well. "Jess…" she trailed off warningly.

"Relax, babe. I didn't mean that. I meant that we could just mess around a little bit. Have some fun. That's all."

"I suppose we could," she gave in. Rory glanced around the somewhat deserted parking lot. "But not here; I don't want someone to be able to just walk up and see us."

The grin that lit up Jess's face shocked her. "I know the place." He started up the car and they drove peacefully through the empty streets of Hartford. Sounds of The Clash played silently in the background, just adding to the scene. Jess pulled up to an abandoned office building – work hours had ended long ago. He turned to his girlfriend. "This work for you?"

Rory nodded. There was no way they would possibly be seen here. They were tucked away in a maze of office buildings. No one would even think of looking for any kind of vehicle back here.

He killed the engine; it was warm enough outside that not having air conditioning or heat would not be a problem, and turned to her. Next thing Rory knew, he was kissing her, his mouth demanding, and she was all but lost.

Her mind slipped away and once again, it was only her and Jess. It didn't matter that his car was all beat up or that they were still technically in a public place, but only that she and him were inside and alone. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him closer to her, making him twist in his seat to face her better.

He groaned slightly as she boldly slipped her tongue in his mouth, being more forward than she usually was during their trysts. Rory raked her fingers lightly through his hair as his hands slid around her waist and up under her shirt, slowly rubbing her lower back as the kiss deepened.

Heaven.

She was in heaven. She shifted and slid herself into his lap, her legs lying across the rest of the seat and her back against the door. Rory's arms slid back down to his shoulders and she felt his muscles tense as she slid against him, feeling how hard he was getting underneath her.

Jess closed his eyes and pulled her back toward him, meeting her lips with a deep kiss. Their tongues battled, neither of them caring who was winning, as long as the skirmish was allowed to last. When oxygen became a necessity, he pulled back. "Back seat. Now," he all but growled.

She slapped his arm lightly. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" Rory teased, smiling at him.

He gently bit her neck. "You won't be a lady after what we are going to do," he whispered gruffly against her skin, sending a chill down her spine. She pulled away from him and saw his eyes had gone all but black with lust. Without saying a word Rory managed to gracefully lie in the backseat without getting out of the car.

He followed her back there and settled himself on top of her, making sure his weight was not going to push down on her at all. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled Jess close to her, kissing him and picking up where they left off. She pulled his shirt off over his head and ran her hands up and down his back. His skin was soft and an antithesis to the hard muscle it covered.

Jess decided that it was his turn now, untied the halter top she had been wearing and slid it down so it rested around her waist. His kisses traveled down the side of her neck, finding all her sweet spots along the way and making her moan out into the silent air around them. He stopped at her chest and kissed all over her breasts, lightly and never where she truly wanted it.

She arched her back in a futile attempt to make him go where she needed it. "Jess, please," Rory whispered, desperate.

She could see the triumph in his eyes as he heard Rory plead for him. He gave in and slowly licked around the center of her breasts and closed his mouth around her right nipple. His hand ran up the side of her body and gently worked her left as he gave her hickey after hickey all around her right nipple. He traded sides and she sighed, clutching his hair as if it were her salvation. Rory knew the guy had an amazing mouth but this was taking it to new levels that she had never expected. "God, Jess. You are amazing." That must have been a bit of an ego boost, as he spent more attention there than he ever had before, probably just trying to get her to moan his name again.

It definitely worked. Within minutes, she was pulling him up to kiss him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking their lower bodies together. She arched her waist up and began to slowly grind against him. His eyes closed and he paused kissing her as he groaned lowly. Rory could understand how he felt. It was amazing to have such pleasure while bringing out the same in the other.

She flipped them over and slid down his body. Rory undid his jeans and pulled them off and threw them up to the front seat. She straddled his lap and felt him completely through his boxers. She had never done this much with him and had never realized how big he truly was. It was almost amazing. Rory's eyes fluttered shut as she slid along his length, only opening as she felt his hands at the button of her jean skirt. She nodded and allowed him to slip it off of her.

They were both completely naked, save for their underwear, as she lay back on top of him, every inch of their bodies touching each other. She was a bit nervous but knew what she wanted to do. She reached down and grabbed him through his boxers. He groaned and thrust his hips up involuntarily. Rory grinned, but it faded as he shook his head and flipped them over again. "You first, babe," he explained.

He let his hand trail down her body to her light blue bikini underwear. She knew he could feel how wet she was through them but couldn't help but gasp as his hand slid underneath them instead of over them. This time it was her body that arched up to meet his hand as she felt pleasure she never had before. He then kissed his way down her body, following the same trail his hand had started before. He kissed her hip and then kissed her through her panties.

Rory tried to stop him. She had always figured guys would not want to do this, nor was she sure she ever would want them to. It felt a bit embarrassing to imagine that for some reason to her. Jess looked up at her. "Please, Ror. Trust me." Rory bit her lip, but nodded.

He kissed her again through the bikini, this time letting his tongue drift along the wetness that was there. Rory moaned uncontrollably and all thoughts of protesting flew out the window. He peeled off her underwear, and she was completely naked in front of him, and all shame had left her. He settled back down into his position and kissed up her right leg.

She felt him kiss her and felt like she could have come right there. He let his tongue go to work and Rory swore she could have died happy right then and there. It only took about five minutes of this before shock waves went through her body and she was clutching at his hair and moaning his name. As she came back down from her high, she knew that was about as close to heaven as she was going to get.

Rory laid her head back on the seat, trying to catch her breath. He slid up beside her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," she muttered, not sure what to say. He chuckled and grinned. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" Rory shot back. "This is all your fault."

"I'm okay with that," he replied. She was finally able to open her eyes. She smiled at him, noticing that the black was not entirely gone from his eyes. "Now it's my turn."

"Ror, no. I wasn't askin-" She cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand, which he replied to by licking it.

Rory wiped her hand off on his boxers. "You are a kid."

He slid her hand over to his hard cock. "I beg to differ." Her breath caught slightly as she felt him throb in her palm.

"That one I'll give you. Let me do this." He didn't need much convincing as her hand started sliding up and down his extremely hard length. She kneeled down at the other end of the seat and instead of pulling his boxers down, she just pulled his cock out of the fly of them.

Before she could lose her nerve, Rory bent over and took him in her mouth. The sounds he made were well worth any trepidation she may have had. He was putty in her hands. After a while he pulled her back up to kiss him. "Was I not?"

He shushed her and said only one word. "Hand."

Rory obeyed and started pumping him, hard and fast. Within five minutes Jess was coming in his hand and over his stomach. His head fell back against the back door with a thud but it was obvious he could care less. Jess seemed weaker than she had ever seen him and she had a feeling that she had done her job well.

She laid on her side next to him and he pulled her close by wrapping his arm around her. Rory snuggled into his side and they stayed there, content, for many minutes. Somehow, she managed to catch sight of the clock. "Crap! Jess, I have to be home in half an hour!"

He lazily opened his eyes and drawled, "Well, then gather up the clothes."

She giggled and threw his jeans and shirt at him. They dressed quickly and awkwardly fell into the front seat. She was curled up against his side again and his right arm was draped over the seat and her shoulders, just like it had been before. It was almost as if nothing had ever happened.

However, Rory could easily see by the look on his face that she wasn't imagining it. They had definitely just had some fun, and it was staying between the two of them.

"You know…you came pretty close to reenacting…"

"Jess, I'm not blowing you while you drive."

He smirked at her slight vulgarity. "I know. Just it would have been so cliché."

"Yes, but you are so not that cliché kind of guy," she reminded him. "And you don't even really like Nickelback that much."

"Alright, that much I'll give you."

They drove back into Stars Hollow and then the lights shining out of Luke's brought her back to the present. She had a minor internal freak out over what had just occurred.

She had to debate whether or not to voice this aloud to Jess (because God knows he'd take the blame and become surly about it) but decided against it as he smoothed her hair and kissed her on the forehead, another move she had never expected from him.

Rory closed her eyes, savoring the last moment of this night. He pulled into the gravel driveway, rocks flying under the stress of his worn out tires. As he stopped, she leaned over to kiss him lightly good night. She smiled up at him, obviously still a bit of the innocent Mary she had been before tonight.

He smirked at the chaste kiss and leaned back against the seat. She ran her hand lightly across the front of his jeans. "Night, Jess," she lightly teased. Rory stepped out of the car and walked to the front door, swaying her hips more than necessary. She turned back to look at him before going inside and saw him staring. She winked and Jess nodded, mock saluting, in response.

The smile never left her face for the rest of the night, yet she managed to keep her composure even as her mother questioned her about her date. That night, she had changed.

That night, was the start of everything.

Rory looked at the now full document. Over five pages of memories. She smiled triumphantly to herself.

That night she truly had changed. She became a little less shy, a little more outgoing. It was never enough to make anyone notice too much, even though Tristan claims he knew it all along. What the genius doesn't know is that he was in military school in North Carolina when this all happened. She just let him think whatever he wanted.

Rory leant back in her chair and considered whether or not to bother proofreading just yet. Deciding against it, she just closed her eyes and let her other memories wash over her. Whenever this happened, she felt guilty, like not being true to Tristan, but truly, this was all research, and she'd be lying if she said she wouldn't do it all over again.

Our experiences make us who we are and hers brought her to Tristan. She made amazing friends with all of her boyfriends – all but Dean parted amicably in the end – and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

Okay, this was getting way too mushy for a porn novel about teenagers and twenty year olds.

She clicked the save button on the document with a feel of satisfaction and closed out of it. She then skipped – literally – off to see Tristan, and to celebrate the start of her hopeful success.

And who knows – maybe they'd make another chapter themselves.

**Note: **Hey! I hope you guys are liking these chapters. I am not editing the prologue and the first two chapters too much, but I did change it from first person and edited it for grammar stuff. I know these chapters aren't the best but I promise they'll get better! It's been awhile since I wrote these older ones.


End file.
